Doggie Days
by Bird of Flames
Summary: This is a remake of Dog Days. Its about a 5 year old inu named Bella. She is half dog half human. Her first Master abuses her, but one day she runs into a blonde vampire named Rosalie. Rosalie takes her home and she becomes apart of a vampire family.


B's POV

I felt Master pull at my leash. "Come on you stupid mutt." I heard him mutter. I didn't want to leave though. These flowers smelled amazing. There were berries in the flowers as well! I smiled and took another sniff and felt another tug. "Bella I said come on." He snapped.

"Stay." I whispered.

"No!" He snapped and yanked on my leash. I sighed and stood up and followed Master. Soon a scent hit my nose. Squirrel! I yapped happily when I saw the squirrel by a bush. I yanked on the leash. Master seemed shocked by the sudden yank and he let go. I took off running towards the squirrel. It ran up the tree and I yapped at it. I then felt a foot connect with my side. I yelped in pain and crouched down. I felt the foot kick me again.

"Bad dog!" Master screamed at me. I whimpered as he kicked me again. "Stand now!" He yelled. My side hurt a lot, so I stayed down. I felt a sharp yank of my tail and I cried out. Master then grabbed my hair and yanked me to standing form. "You are going straight to the kennel when we get home." He sneered. I whimpered. He went to grab my leash. I didn't want to go in the kennel. I then took off running. "Bella heel! Damn it! You stupid piece of shit!" He yelled cruel things at me, but I didn't stop. I can feel my heart hammer in my chest. I then crashed into something hard and cold. I looked up to find a tall and beautiful girl with gold eyes and blonde hair.

"Bella!" I heard Master bellow and I hide behind the blonde. Master came to a halt when he saw the blonde.

"Who are you?" She asked Master.

"Joe Hawkins. I'm this good for nothing inu's owner" He glared at me. I looked up at the blonde to find her glaring at Master.

"Inus aren't worthless. And from I can tell she's scared shitless of you" She said deadly calm.

"That's because she's in trouble."

"And what was her crime"

"She chased a squirrel when we were suppose to be leaving and she made me to release her leash." Master explained.

"Inus aren't meant to be on leashes. And should be treated with sweet and kind touches."

"They are just useless dogs!" He snapped

"Only half." She countered "And so very rare," She paused "I'll buy her from you."

Master glared at him "$1000"

The blonde nodded and took out green leaves out of a brown little box. "Take it you asshole"

"Good luck with her. Useless" He spat on my face and I whimpered, and cowered behind the blonde. When he was no longer in sight the blonde crouched down in front of me. She smiled gently at me.

"Hello there inu. My name is Rosalie. But you may call me Rose if you want. What's your name?" She asked me softly.

"Bella," I whispered "Mastew gone." I couldn't say my R's very well.

Rose smiled sadly "Yes he is and he won't hurt you anymore. Bella how old are you?" She asked

"Um," I thought trying to remember "this many!" I put one hand, that means five. I think

Rose laughed "Well Bella you are a very cute five year old."

I giggled "I know"

Rose laughed "Let me see your knees please" I looked at her confused and put my legs out straight. She touched one of my scrapes. "Bella can you walk?"

I shake my head "No I cwawl!" I say with a smile. She smiled back and picked me up. I squirmed "Wose?"

"Yes Bella?" She said looking down at me.

"Awe you a vampiwe?" I asked

"Yes I am. What was your 'Master'?" She asked.

"Mastew said he was a wawlock" I say and yawned. Rose put her cold hand on my forehead.

"You can sleep Bella," She said "that man can't hurt you anymore."

"Whewe awe you taking me?" I asked with a yawn.

"To your new home." She said with a smile. I smiled back and snuggled in her arms and closed my eyes.

R's POV

I looked down at the tiny inu in my arms. She was so adorable. I can't believe that warlock was so cruel to her. I know when a human gives birth to a neko (which is very, very rare) they must give him/her up to a magical creature but, this warlock wasn't suppose to have her. I mean inu and neko owners are supposed to be like parents not 'masters' as Bella said. I felt her squirm in my grasp as she slept. I chuckled lightly. I soon came upon my home and told my family of the inu knowing they could hear me. Esme was instantly at the front door opening it for me. She smiled down at the sleeping girl.

"My, I've never seen a inu in person before." She said stroking Bella's hair. "Do you know how old she is?"

"She says she five." I answer

"What was her owner?" Carlisle asked standing next to Esme.

"He was a warlock. The poor thing was terrified of him," I said with a growl and felt Bella said to squirm again. Her eyes flutter open and she looks around. When she sees Carlisle and Esme she whimpers and tries to hide herself in my arms. "Its ok Bella. This is Carlisle and Esme my mom and dad."

Esme smiled at Bella "Hello there." She said. Bella sniffs a little at Esme and squirmed.

I laughed "Would you like down Bella?" I asked. She nodded. I knelt down and set her down gently. She then crawled over to Esme and smiled up at her. She yapped quickly.

"Can she speak?" Carlisle asked as Esme sat down on the floor and petted Bella. Bella smiled and crawled onto Esme's lap.

"Yes she can," I answered. I looked at Bella "Bella what's your favorite color?" I asked

Bella giggled "Yellow!" She yelled. Esme laughed and stroked her ear. Bella's dog like tail wagged.

"Can we keep her, Carlisle? I paid for her. Please?" I asked. He looked down at Bella. She had the most adorable face.

Carlisle smiled "Alice already asked every one if it was okay with them. She can stay."

Alice squealed and ran into the room and picked Bella out of Esme's lap. Bella whimpered and I grabbed her from Alice's arms. "Hey!" She pouted.

"You can't just grab her like that!" I growled, hugging Bella to my chest. "You have be gentle and let her come to you." I explained.

Alice looked at Bella "I'm sorry." She said with a small and gentle smile. Bella squirmed and I sat her down. She crawled over to Alice and smiled.

"Pixie!" She yelled and Alice grimaced. A boom laugh filled the air and Bella jumped and hid behind Alice whimpering. Emmett walked in still laughing. I smacked him upside.

"Ouch Rose!" He cried and Bella whimpered again.

"Stop being so loud you dumby!" I whispered fiercely "You're scaring Bella." I knelt down next to Alice and pulled Bella into my arms again. "There, there it's okay" I cooed and rocked her back and forth.

"Loud beaw!" she cried and I shifted a laugh.

"Is that what he is a bear?" I asked her.

She nodded "Big beaw!" She said cutely and pointed to Emmett who was pouting.

"I'm sorry if I scared you squirt." He said with a grin.

She giggled "Its okay Beaw."

"So Bella whose she?" I asked pointing to Alice who glared at me.

"Pixie!" She shrieked. We all laughed. Expect Alice.

"And whose that?" I asked pointing to Carlisle.

"Uh Cawlisle" She said blushing.

"So I don't get a nickname." Carlisle said in mock hurt.

Bella's eyes widened "Cawlisle want nickname?" She asked and Carlisle nodded. She put on a poker face "Hm," She hummed "OH! I know! Ducky!" I laughed at Carlisle who had an amuse look.

"Ducky?" He asked

"Mhmm. Your hair is like my rubber ducky!" She squealed. We all laugh at her. She was so cute!

"Now what's Esme's nickname?" I asked pointing to Esme. Bella blushed and she cupped her hand around my ear, as if to tell me a secret.

"I can't tell you." She whispered

"Why not?" I whispered back.

"Cause if I tell her she might not like me anymore." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course she'll still like you. Here tell me and I'll tell you if she will like it." I reasoned

"Momma" She whispered and my cold heart broke. I looked over at Esme who had tears in her eyes. Tears that would never fall. "Baby Bell. She would love that."

Bella giggled and shrieked "Esme is Momma!" Esme walked over to us and kissed her forehead.

"Then what's my nickname?" I asked

"Mommy! Hello." She said in a 'duh' voice. Alice awed and made a motion to have Bella in her arms. I looked down at Bella who nodded. I put Bella is Alice's arms.

"So does that mean me and Esme are your mommies now?" I asked. Bella nodded shyly.

"You still want me right?" She asked.

"Yes!" We all yelled.

I then looked around and frowned "Where's Jasper and Edward?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Jasper wanted to go hunt before Bella got here so they wouldn't have any issues." She explained

I nodded. "Oh, okay when will they be back?" I asked.

Alice looked up at me and shrugged "Tomorrow, I think."

"Pixie" Bella said quietly.

Alice sighed quietly but answered "Yes Baby Bell?" Ha she used my nick name.

"I'm sleepy. Can I sleep in Momma's room?" She asked. Alice looked at Esme who walked over to Bella and took her in her arms.

"Of course you can sleep in my room." She muttered. Bella smiled and snuggled into Esme much like she did for me. Esme then walked up the flight of stairs and into her and Carlisle's room.

E's POV

I carried Bella up to my room and sat her on the bed. She giggled a little when I scratched her little puppy ears.

"Momma?" She then asked.

"Yes Baby Bell." We all have taken a liking in the nickname Rose gave her.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked jumping a little.

I smiled and gathered her in my arms "Of course" I cradled her like a baby and she starts to squirm a little so I loosened my grip. She curled up in a ball and set her head on my leg and yawned. She really did remind me of a puppy.

"Momma?" Her bell voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is this my new home?" she asked

"Yes of course it is." I said with a smile

"My old mastew said I was an animal and useless, is that true?" She asked her voice trembling.

I hugged her tighter "That is not true. That man isn't your Master anymore. He was wrong to call you that."

She smiled tiredly and I stroked her hair "I love you" She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep sweetie" I said and heard her heartbeat slow and she was asleep. I am so happy Rosalie decided to go hunting today. After a while she started to whimper softly and her little leg kicks a little. She seems to be running in her sleep, and I laugh. I remember watching a puppy sleep one time, and he had done the same. Edward had said he was dreaming about running after a squirrel and couldn't catch it. I laughed a little again and hugged little Bella closer to me and she calmed down a bit.

I hear the front door open and close around midnight and I smell Edward and Jasper walk into the house. I smile _Hello Edward._ I say in my head and I hear him say hello from down stairs. I then hear him and Carlisle talking about Bella and Edward gets a little upset but Rosalie silents him.

"She's a baby Edward. And an inu, she was being abused by her so called master." She tells him and Edward sighs and runs back outside to the forest. I sighed a little and hugged Bella closely and kissed her forehead.


End file.
